beckinfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Flynn Eclipse
Flynn James Eclipse (born 17th December 1995) is a student at Beckinfield High School and a librarian at Beckinfield Public Library. He is interested in studying spell work and is a deep beliver in the elements and the power of magic. He feels particularly close to the element of Earth and he is able to speak to ghosts and has been know to converse with many of them in Beckinfield Public Library. Flynn moved to Beckinfield in late December 2011 and moved into a house on Starslope Road. He lives alone (see past). On 31st January 2012, Flynn joined the "On the Map" project and started making videos and soon became friends with co-student, Scarlett Johnson and realter at Century 21, Alana Vong. Flynn attended the Valentine's Date Auction, volunteering to help out Jason Borland with setting up the wires and lighting/sound etc. and he showed himself to begin to really become part of the Beckinfield Community. Flynn spends a lot of time down at Hidden Star Lake and in Beckinfield Woods and on February 20th 2012 he claimed to find a house in Beckinfield Woods where Groundly Pagnia was keeping Dylana Stein and Billy the Spider captive. Also on this trip he discovered the video camera of Alana Vong and discovered she had been attacked at Hidden Star Lake and was now missing and he began to work to find Alana and to save Dylana. In late February 2012, Flynn signed up for the Many Pines Karaoke Contest and began to post rehearsal videos of his own song "You" written about a friend who had passed away. On the night of the contest (March 3rd 2012) Flynn was having a great time but was extremly nervous and when it finally came to his turn to sing he couldn't do it and had a breakdown and ran into the Bar& Grill's toilets. Leda Jo found him and comforted him and he was able to go on with the rest of the evening. He was later featured on the Carl Colvin Show singing his song. After the event Flynn realised he wasn't so alone and he cheered up and began to get back to his normal self, however, the townspeople still wondered what happened to Flynn that made him so depressed but soon it flew from their heads as things began to happen in Beckinfield. Flynn became an avid protestor at the Anti-Arachnid Discrimination Act (AKA the Billy Bill) fighting for spiders rights along with Dylana Stein, Dr. Kylie Spencer, Scarlett Johnson and many more participants. On April 1st 2012 Flynn was among the madness at Beckinfield Little Theatre, wittnessing first hand the burning down of the old town building. He worried greatly for his friends who had been present and madly searched the town to make sure everyone was OK, however, he was unsuccessful in finding Leda Jo making him freak out a little. On Easter Sunday he recieved a message from Leda Jo on Frequency 528 and this cheeted him up a lot and he told the Beckinfield Community on Easter Monday that if anyone needed help he would be there to help them. On April 14th 2012 Flynn organised the Spring Masquerade Ball and hosted the event at the Regal Beagle Hotel. The night seemed to go very well with everyone seeming to enjoy themselves, even Leda Jo joined from her port-sliding adventures. Everything was going great until 9pm when suddenly all the lights went out and their was a sharp ear-splitting noise over the sound system creating much panic. When the lights returned Alana Vong's necklace had been stolen! Flynn was deeply sorry and took her to the police station, a full investigation was launched. When it was announced that Jason Borland was the thief on 22nd April 2012, Flynn was having conflicted emotions, confused as to what his reaction should be. He was unsure whose side he was on, was he sympathetic for Jason or angry at him for causing Alana so much pain? Flynn recieved warnings from Leda Jo at the Masquerade telling him that sorrow was coming soon but that he must power through it when it comes. He didn't know how to process this, he also recieved a vision of Dr. Spencer warning him of something and him having to leave town because of it around the same time, but he still didn't understand what it meant. After his absence in the town (see past) he joined the masses at the Occupy the Lake movement that was going around Beckinfield and camped out beside Hidden Star Lake. He continued his job at Leda Jo's Bar& Grill and signed up for the Open Mic Night on June 2nd to perform one of his own songs "Butterfly, Free". Relationships : Friends: Scarlett Johnson, Jason Borland, Alana Vong, Jenn Lavender, Nathaniel Hillon, Matilda Rose, Dr. Kylie Spencer, Mersadie Roberts, Dylana Stein, Leda Jo Gupta, Donna Wright, Carl Colvin, Stephen Edmonds, Jacob Rainer, Terry Mcaffrey, Alexander Monrose : Enemies: Anyone who does not respect nature and animals, no one specific Past Flynn was born in Canterbury, Kent in England to Joan Maria Santos-Smith and Harrison Flynn Eclipse. Joan had just given up on a degree in medicine at Oxford University. Within a couple of months of Flynn being born Joan and Harrison began to have money issues and so they left Flynn at Moments Fostering Home in Whitstable (a nearby seaside village). Flynn grew up making no friends as he was afraid they would abandon him just like his parents. Joan and Harrison had three other children, Maria, Jamie and Harry and were now living back in Oxford. On Flynn's 16th birthday he got on a train to London, got to Heathrow airport and got on a plane to LA, from there he found his way to Beckinfield and bought a house of Starslope Road. When Flynn went missing the fostering home worked hard to discover where Flynn had gone and by April 2012 they contacted Joan and Harrison. The couple decided to book a "holiday" to California in early May with their children and in May they visited Beckinfield and eventually found Flynn. Flynn shouted at them and told them to leave, they eventually did leave but then tried to give Flynn money which he rejected and gave to a local charity in Beckinfield. He swore never to see any of his family again. Ghosts Flynn has been known to converse with ghosts that inhabit the library, often with Becca Beckin and he has told a few who have asked he speaks a lot with a young woman called Helena Jones or "The Whispering Wind". He has also been reported as to telling journalist, Jenn Lavender, that Becca relayed a message unto Flynn telling him that "secrets lie beneath those who have secrets to hide and if you search my murky waters perhaps there is something to find". After Jenn, Scarlett and Nathaniel reported about hearing voice, Flynn and the other three had a meeting about Helena at Leda Jo's Bar and Grill on the 22nd February 2012. After this meeting and discovering a link between one of Nathan's anscestors and Helena, Flynn went to speak to the ghost. The day after he posted a video and he seemed different since and depressed. We later discover in late June when Helena reappears to Flynn that he was depressed as she had been ignoring his since late February. Helena returned to ask Flynn a favour for him to perform a spell to reveal who her murderer was. He, along with Jenn Lavender and Scarlett Johnson, performed a reveal spell and discovered the murderer of Helena was Graham Hillon however he was never convicted. In early/mid March Becca returned to the Library and this caused some problems for Flynn as the whole second floor was closed. So along with Matilda Rose the two hatched a plan to investigate the second floor of the Library. On the 19th March 2012 the two went to the second floor to investigate but the whole room went dark, voices whispered to them and they couldn't escape for a long time, eventually the door returned magically and the two escaped. Matilda and Flynn planned to return to discover more. Just before the end of March Matilda and Flynn returned to the Library a second time and they were split up, both into parrallel dimensions. Flynn got thrown into an ever-changing maze of bookshelves until he saw a bright light and he eventually ended up in the basement of the library finding Matilda and the two ran out and planned to re visit for a third time On the 31st March Flynn lead a spell casting to speak to the dead spirit of Matilda Rose's mother, Amanda, along with Leda Jo and Donna Wright. It was a great success and the four of them grew strong bonds after the events of that night. List of Videos *Becki Silver Award **Becki Gold Award Actor Flynn is portrayed by young actor Kyle Davies. Kyle is 16 and lives in England. He loves acting, writing and singing. He has been in many productions since 2007 with his debut in "Alice the Musical" as the King of Hearts, and is currently directing and will be starring in his own play "Oh My God!" in September 2012. At the end of April 2012 he joined a new theatre group; Stairway Theatre Company run by Mhairi Mckinnon. List of credits: Category:Onscreen characters